In the field of signal processing, it is known to convert single-ended signals to differential signals. This may be accompanied by an amplification of the signals. Further, for some applications, also power matching of the single-ended input is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved techniques for converting a single-ended signal to a differential signal.